True Love at First Sight?
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Yeah I'm having title issues, but that won't stop me from making new stories. So please read and review to see the full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay now here is another story of mine where guests will be in matches (only two of them though). Anyway the pairings are FoxxMalon, PitxCarrie, WolfxJill, and a MewtwoxZeldaxLucario love triangle.. So that's it for me and I hope you enjoy this story as it unfolds.**

**I don't own anything**

True Love at First Sight?

Three young women where walking towards the front door of mansion on a nice spring day. And their names were Jill Valentine who was 23 years old with short brown hair was wearing a blue tube top, black mini-skirt and a white sweater wrapped around her waist and a pair of dark brown boots. Malon who was 19 years old had long red hair, blue eyes, and she wore a white short sleeved shirt and a long purple skirt. And finally there was Carrie Frenandez who was 12 years old who had light purple hair and she also had red eyes and was wearing a short sleeved green shirt with a skinny bow in the back of her shirt. She also wore a short blue skirt, long dark blue socks with brown boots. And along the way the three had a nice and short conversation with one another.

"So Jill what did you do before you decided to come here?" Carrie asked.

"Well, I had to escape a city that infected by the T-Virus that turned people and animals into zombies." Jill stated, not wanting to tell the girl that she had lived in Raccoon City for a long while before it was destroyed by the government.

Carrie nodded as she said, "Yes that does sound dangerous however, I had to defeat a lot of vampires including the head vampire Count Dracula."

"Count Dracula? But I thought he didn't exist?" Jill asked.

"Oh, no he is real but with my magic and some Holy Water I was able to defeat him." Carrie stated, not wanting to get in much details about her adventures in the castle.

Both of them then realized that they had been rude to Malon so Jill turned and asked, "So what about you Malon?"

"Me? Well, I was helping my father on the ranch." Malon stated, as they were getting closer to the door.

As Carrie knocked on the door she replied, "Well, at least you never had to go on a life threatening adventure."

"Yes, but the only thing closest to an adventure for me was looking for my dad who always fell asleep either at the market place, the castle, or the nearby village."

The three laughed at what Malon said until the door opened to reveal none other then the Hero of Hyrule Link as he said, "Oh, you two must be Jill and Carrie right? And by the way my name's Link."

The two in front nodded as Link moved aside and they headed inside to find their rooms.

When Link was about to close the door Malon responded with, "Hey fairy-I mean Link what about me?"

Link was about to answer her when a humanoid fox stood next him and asked, "Hey Link what's taking you so long to close-."

He instantly stopped when he saw Malon standing smiling at him as he asked, "Hey Link is this a friend of yours?"

"Yeah this is Malon she lives on Lon Lon Ranch." Link stated, as he turned to Malon and continued with, "And Malon this Fox McCloud his been in this tournament for about as long as I have."

Malon nodded as the two continued to stare at one another as Fox asked, "So Malon do you want me to show you around?"

Malon blushed as she extended her hand and answered, "Sure Fox I would really like that."

The funny thing is that when Fox took her hand Malon thought for sure that her heart had skipped a beat at that very moment as he led her inside and Link closed the door behind them.

**Okay so that's it for now. But don't worry because I had funny feeling that the intro to this story was going to be a bit dull. So plan on tomorrow's update being a bit more exciting when it comes to others pairings and I that's all I can really think of to say so review and thanks for reading the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, crud I forgot to mention another pairing and that pairing is Pokemon TrainerxAshley Robbins. I'm really sorry that I forgot about this pairing (I know I just repeated myself, but I think you get what I mean). Anyway I do plan on having her arriving at the mansion and fighting in a match or two (so now I guess that's three guests that will be fighting). However, it won't be like the others and that's all that I'm going to say.**

Chapter 2

**Far away from the Smash Mansion in a forest between Kanto and Johto**

A 13 year old girl by the name of Ashley Robbins was walking along the path of the forest not really sure how she ended up there or how to get out. However, out of no where she heard a yelp and when she looked over to her right she saw a Houndour was caught in a bear trap. She slowly approached and when it looked up at her she could see that it was in much pain as she bent down to try and help the poor creature.

As she put her hands on each end of the trap she said, "Now this going to hurt for a little bit, but when I pull your leg move out of way okay?"

The Pokemon nodded as she slowly pulled the trap apart and when the Houndour was out of she let go and quickly backed away from the trap. She then heard the Houndour whimper as she looked over and saw that it was trying to walk over towards her. But when it was about halfway there it fainted as Ashley quickly ran over towards it and put it in her arms as she began to ran down the path that she had been on earlier hoping that she would find someplace or someone that would be able to her.

**Meanwhile on the Kanto end of the forest**

The Pokemon Trainer was waiting for the portal that would send him back to the Smash Mansion since the only reason he came here was to check up on all of his other Pokemon to see how they were doing. And since he had gotten that done a few days before he decided to wait around and see if their were any new Pokemon that he could add to his Pokedex. While he was waiting for one to show up (with a Pokeball in hand just in case things got ugly) he saw a girl about his age with short white hair and black eyes. She was wearing a short sleeve shirt with pink at the ends of it and she also had on a pair of wrist bands. She also had on a white belt with a strap on it with dark blue jeans and she also had a pair of black and white tennis shoes.

As the girl started to run by him he asked, "Hey do you do need some help?"

The girl immediately stopped and ran towards him as she came to a stop she answered, "Yes I do this poor thing got caught in a bear trap and I need to find someone to help it."

He looked down and saw the Houndour in her arms as he said, "Wow it's a Houndour I've never seen one of these before."

"A Houndour? So that's what it's called?" The girl asked, as they started to ran towards a Poke Center.

Once they got inside a woman with pink dressed in a nurses outfit greeted them at the front desk as she said, "Oh, hello Trainer."

She saw the Houndour in Ashley's arms as she gasped and asked, "Goodness what happened to this Houndour?"

Ashley looked down at the ground as she stated, "Well, you see I was walking along and I saw that it was caught in a bear trap. So I help it out, but when it tried to come over and thank me it fainted."

Nurse Joy sighed with relief and smiled as she said, "Well, it's a good thing you save him. So what's your name anyway?"

"Oh, right my name's Ashley." Ashley replied, as she handing the Houndour over to Nurse Joy.

Before Nurse Joy walked off to care of the Pokemon she said, "Well, it's very nice to meet Ashley and don't worry Houndour will be as good as new in no time."

As Nurse Joy walked away Trainer extended his hand and said, "Sorry I never told my name before we got here, but I'm the Pokemon Trainer."

Ashley shook his hand as she replied, "It's nice to meet you Trainer. You probably already heard my name right?"

He nodded as the two sat down and waiting for Nurse Joy to come back with the Houndour.

Five Minutes Later

Nurse Joy came into the waiting room with the Houndour looking as good as new and when he saw Ashley he instantly jumped out of Nurse Joy's arms and ran towards her. She bent and when she picked him up he started to lick her and as she laughed Nurse Joy stated, "Well, it seems like the Houndour really likes you. Are you his Trainer Ashley?"

Ashley shook her head and answered, "No."

Nurse Joy handed her Pokeball as she stated, "Well, now you are and all you have to do is press this button and the Houndour will go inside it's Pokeball."

Ashley nodded as she pressed the button instantly opening it as the Houndour was engulfed by red light and then the Pokeball closed and shrunk again.

The Trainer smiled as he saw Ashley put the Pokeball on her belt. And when he turned he saw the portal show up right outside the Pokemon Center's door as he shouted, "Thanks Nurse Joy. Now I've got to get back to the tournament."

"Wait Trainer why not take Ashley with you. I'm sure she'll need some help on how to take care of Pokemon if she's never done this before."

He nodded as he grabbed Ashley's hand and while they ran towards the portal Ashley shouted, "Thank you Nurse Joy!"

"Don't mention Ashley and good luck!" Nurse Joy shouted back, as the portal began to close.

However, Ashley and the Pokemon Trainer were unaware that someone else had entered the portal and when he saw the Smash Mansion he thought, "_Zelda I will be reunited with you soon."_

**Okay and that's were this chapter will end today and most of you know who that mysterious person is right? Anyway tomorrow the next chapter will start with Carrie and Jill meeting their partners, but will both of them be happy about the Smashers that wanted them on their team?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's chapter three and Jill is about to get two surprises. One is meeting her partner and two is finding a rival when she just got there. Oh and I made a mistake about Carrie's clothes there's actually a bow in the front, so there is no ribbon in the back (sorry my bad). Anyway thought I would let everyone know about the little mistake and now onward to the next chapter!**

Chapter 3

That next morning Jill was looking around the grand hall when something shined in the corner of the room.

She quickly pulled out her gun and shouted, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

The dark figure smirked as he replied, "Okay, okay no need to shoot me."

As the figure came into the light Jill lowered her gun, but when she realized that it was a humanoid wolf she quickly raised up to face again as she slightly shouted, "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!"

The wolf continued to smirk as he asked, "Hey now is that anyway to treat your partner?"

"Partner?" Jill asked, lowering and then finally putting her gun away.

Wolf sighed with relief as he added, "Yeah your partner. And by the way the name's Wolf O'Donnell."

Jill stared at the Wolf's hand for moment as she asked herself, "_Can I really trust this guy? What if he just wants something from me?"_

She shook those thought's out of head as she shook his hand and said, "It's uh nice to me Wolf my name's Jill Valentine."

"Jill huh, well now that we've got that out of the way why don't I introduce you to one of our opponents, Samus?" Wolf said.

Jill turned and saw a woman in a pure blue suit from her neck to her feet and you could only see her head. Which she had long blonde hair tied up in ponytail and a somewhat sour look on her as she walk forward and said, "You know Wolf I still question why you would want to pick her over me for a partner."

"Well, if you must know Samus it's because she was able to escape a mansion and city full of zombies. So maybe that's why I picked her as my partner." Wolf snapped back.

Jill's eyes quickly widen as she asked, "H-How do you guys know about those things?"

Samus crossed her arms and replied, "Oh, that's easy. You see whenever a guest or new smasher shows up that background about that person ends up in the back of library here in the mansion."

"So when I decided to come here does that mean everyone about what happen?" Jill asked.

"Well, everyone of us except for children because when we found about everything we decided to keep your's and Carrie's background away from them. But only so that they wouldn't end getting nightmares or something like that." Samus stated, and when she turned around to leave she added, "Oh, and by the way I'm the toughest woman here I don't plan on losing that title to somebody like you."

When Samus left the room Wolf put a hand on Jill's shoulder as he said, "Don't' worry about Samus, Jill I think she's just jealous that there someone else here who's had terrible about as bad as her was."

"Thanks Wolf that makes me feel a bit better." Jill stated, but as she left she turned around and ended with, "And I'll see you tomorrow."

Once she had left the room Wolf thought to himself, "_I wonder what really happened in that mansion and in Raccoon City."_

Meanwhile

Carrie was walking around the lake area of the mansion when she stumbled on a rock. She thought for sure that she would fall, but to her surprise it felt like someone had caught her when a voice asked, "Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes and when she looked up it looked like an angel was smiling down at her. But as she backed away a little she was actually right it _was _angel that was standing right of her.

He continued to smile as he extended he hand and said, "Hi my name's Pit."

She shook his hand as she replied, "Hi my name's Carrie and thanks for catching me."

"Oh, that was no problem since I was going looking for you just to let you know that you'll be my partner for a match coming up soon." Pit stated, as he began to walk away.

Carrie smiled as she said out loud, "Hmm, he seems like a really nice guy."

Outside of mansion however, the Pokemon Trainer and Ashley had just gotten out of portal and when the Pokemon Trainer was about to open the door Trainer snapped his fingers as he said, "Oh, yeah I almost forgot."

He grabbed his three Pokeballs and throw them into the air and soon his Pokemon were out of them as he added, "There I know how you guys like to be out of those things when we're at the mansion."

As his Pokemon headed inside he turned to Ashley and asked, "Hey aren't you going to let your Houndour out of his Pokeball?"

Ashley shot her head up as she responded with, "Oh, you're right."

She quickly grabbed it and pressed the button before throwing it into the air and when the light when away her Houndour was sitting on the ground and began to wag its tail.

The Pokemon Trainer looked at it as he said, "Hmm, you know I just noticed that for some reason back at the Pokemon Center your Houndour was a bit smaller."

"Really?" Ashley asked, as she stood next to him.

"Well, yeah because now for some reason it's its normal height of 2 feet and before it wasn't." Pokemon Trainer pointed out.

"Well, do you think that it could have been the runt of family?" Ashley asked, as they headed inside.

Trainer shrugged his shoulders as he answered, "Who knows at least now you and me can be a team in a up coming tournament."

Ashley lightly blushed as she replied, "That would be nice because then you could help out when it comes to being a Pokemon Trainer."

The Pokemon Trainer nodded as Ashley's Houndour ran right past and joined the Trainer's Pokemon which made the two smile as the door closed behind.

However, just before the portal closed completely that same figure from before jumped out and when he looked at his surrounding he said, "Smash Mansion I've finally made it back. Now I just hope that someone hasn't already replaced me in Zelda's heart."

**I know I'm probably being mean with the cliffhangers, but plan on there being quite a few more of them because I think it really adds to the affect of this story. So please review and tomorrow you will find out who this mysterious person really is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's the next chapter will Jill be in her first fight and just so you guys can see Jill's and Carrie's Final Smashs by themselves so there won't be any combined Final Smashs until a bit later on in the story (but don't worry it's not that far away). Now that that's out of way I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4

That fallowing morning Lucario and Zelda were sitting on a bench outside on one of balconies of mansion as Zelda said, "Lucario I just wanted to thank you for protecting me."

"You have to thank me Princess, but I have to ask why did you want me to protect you so badly?" Lucario asked, looking at her.

Zelda looked down at the ground as she replied, "Well, you see during last years tournament Mewtwo and I had become close friends. And in the process he always looked out for me whenever we were in a team match."

She then closed her and took a deep breathe as she added, "But when he had to leave at the end of tournament I couldn't hold back the tears. However, he smiled at me and promised to find someway to come back."

Lucario tried very hard not to angry at what he had just heard as he calmly said, "I'm sorry to hear that Zelda. And if I had known that you two were so close then I-."

He immediately stopped talking midway when Zelda placed her hand on his paw and replied, "It's alright I'm glad that you offered to protect me."

They then both heard a voice as it asked, "Well, if that's how you truly feel then maybe I shouldn't have come back then?"

Zelda instantly turned around and when she did she saw Mewtwo standing there as he smiled and said, "Hello Zelda."

Meanwhile in the grand hall Wolf and Jill were waiting for Samus to pick her partner as she spotted Fox and said, "Come Fox let's go."

He nodded, but when he was about go Malon his hand and pleaded, "Fox please be careful alright?"

Fox chuckled as he replied, "Malon you have nothing to worry about I'll be fine."

"Yes I know how you guys fight here in your matches thanks to Link, but since I've never since anything like this how I cannot worry."

"I understand Malon, but just worry that I win the match and that's all I'll need." Fox stated, as he ran through the portal with Malon putting her hands together as she said quietly out loud, "Of course I'll always root for you Fox."

The ended up on a Jill's stage that was called, (sorry if it sounds dump) The Mansion. The only thing was that they ended up in the main room of mansion with two staircases going up on to the second floor (however, it's going to be like the inside of the Castle Siege stage so don't expect them to go upstairs during the match).

All four of the smashers ended up running inside the mansion out of breathe as the thunder storm seemed that it would not let up for a while. However, Jill and Wolf looked over at Fox and Samus and quickly took their stances as Fox and Samus did the same and after a little the match started with Jill shooting her gun at Samus. But the Samus sidestepped the bullet and was about to grab Jill however, the former S.T.A.R.S. agent throw out a Flash Grenade that blinded Samus when it hit the ground. This gave Jill the chance to run over and grab Samus, but only to kick the bounty huntress down to the ground.

Wolf on the other hand as just knocked Fox down the ground of the mansion with his Meteor Smash. But Fox wouldn't give up that easily as he jumped back up with he made contact with the floor and once he got up kicked Wolf almost off screen. However, Wolf came running back and slash Fox with claws making him hit Samus and causing the four to switch opponents as Wolf grinned and charged full speed at Samus.

Sadly for Wolf though Samus had a feeling that he was coming as she quickly turned around and used her Plasma Whip sending the leader of team Star Wolf off screen as she then did a Flip Jump and finishing him off with a elbow stacking the odds against Jill. But just as Fox was about to kick her Jill back flipped out of way and rushed forward stabbing him with her Survival Knife. This caused a bit of damage as she fallowed that up with a back kick KOing him instantly leaving only Samus that stood in her way.

Samus was about to charge at Jill, but she then noticed a Smash Ball was floating behind her as she jumped forward to break the item. However, Jill had noticed it too as she jumped in the air and fired her gun several times and finally breaking it right before when Samus was about to break it with one of her kicks. Jill glowed for a short time, but soon it faded away as she grabbed a Rocket Launcher and shouted, "Your finished!" she then fired the weapon making time slow down as Samus gasped and blocked her face with her elbow. But she wasn't able stop because when it was about to hit her she let out a, "No." as she soon after went flying off screen making Wolf and Jill the winners of the match.

Once Jill arrived back at mansion she turned and saw Fox as he extended his hand and said, "That was pretty for you first match Jill."

She smiled and shook his hand as she replied, "Thanks Fox."

But as Fox started to walk away he saw Malon running towards as she wrapped her arms around him and said, "Oh, Fox I'm glad you're alright."

Fox sighed as he replied, "Malon I told that I would be alright didn't I?"

"Yes I know, but I care about Fox that's all." Malon stated, as Fox blushed at the comment and the two walked away.

Jill smiled as Wolf walked to her and said, "See I was right you are the perfect partner for me."

"You know Wolf even though you act nice I can't help, but feel like there's something that you want from me." Jill replied, as she left the grand hall with Wolf a tiny shocked that she could see right through him (this time anyway).

Back outside Lucario stood in front as his glowed and he asked harshly, "What are you doing here?"

Mewtwo smirked as he answered, "I'm here to be with Zelda it's that simple."

Lucario was about to him, but Zelda raised her hand and suggested, "Wait, instead of you two trying beat up the other, why don't we just find out who's the better one for me?"

"How do you suppose we do that?" Mewtwo asked, acting like he didn't know what she was going to say.

"Well, how about this tomorrow I will spend the whole day with Mewtwo and then Lucario I'll send that next day with you." Zelda said, as the two thought it over.

They both shook their agreeing with it knowing that it was the easiest and safest way to do it. Zelda smiled as she walked away to get something to eat, but while the two Pokemon accompanied her they glared at one another knowing that only could win the prize of Zelda's heart.

**Well, that's it and just because Zelda going to sending the day with Mewtwo and then Lucario don't expect the other to play fair because this love triangle as just started. And with Jill now knowing that Wolf wants something will she hear him out or ignore him the entire that she's there? Don't look at me I'm not going to tell you anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's the next chapter and everyone will find out what Carrie's Final Smash is. But if you're wondering Ashley's will be revealed tomorrow and I know I should have waited until the end of this chapter to say that, but I wanted to that out of way. Oh, and something will happen that no one would expect (I hope that made sense).**

Chapter 5

That next day Pit, Carrie, and Peach were waiting in the grand hall for the fourth smasher to arrive so that they could get the match underway. But when the doors opened Peach let out a light gasp as the figure that was walking towards them was Dark Fox.

Before he entered though, he turned around and smirked while he asked, "What expecting someone else?"

Carrie was going to say something, but Pit stopped her and answered, "No not at Dark Fox."

He nodded and sooner after he left so did the other three and as they were teleported away none of them had any idea what was in store for them.

The two teams ended up on Carrie's stage which was the Rose Garden that was inside Dracula's Castle. Carrie entered the stage by opening and closing the entrance gate, while the other three appeared on the stage in their way expect for Dark Fox who leaped out of portal of darkness. But after they did a platform came form under ground and soon they were floating over the Rose Garden as Pit shot his light arrow at Peach who blocked it with Toad. However, when Peach turned around Carrie throw some Holy Water on the Princess which caused a good amount of damage. However, since she was not evil at heart it didn't hurt her like it would say a vampire or any other creature of night.

But Carrie was unaware that Dark Fox had charged up his Dark Fire Fox and when it hit her she was engulfed in not flames, but darkness as it sent her flying a bit. However, as Carrie was coming back to the platform she hit Dark Fox with one of her homing orbs just as the four were now in front of the entrance to an underground room. Peach pulled a turnip from under the ground and was about to Pit with, but the angel sidestepped the attack and hit Peach with his swords. Dark Fox saw this and kicked Pit into the air and he was about to finish him. However, right when he was about to kick him again the dark smasher was hit by a bit stronger Holy Water as he fell to the ground and screamed in pain from the attack.

Right after this the platform returned, but it was shorter then before as the four were now in a completely gated part of the garden as Carrie slightly turned and saw the Gardener and the two stone dogs that were in the entrance gate as the Gardener tried to break the bars with his chainsaw. But Carrie knew that all of them would be safe as she looked and saw Pit had been KOed by Peach who had just slapped him. She also noticed that Dark Fox was gone too, as she saw the Smash Ball and broke it with her orbs. Once she stopped glowing she fired two orange orbs at Peach sending her flying, then right after that she fired two purple orbs at Peach sending the Princess even farther off screen. Finally Carrie fired one green orb that sent the Mushroom Princess completely off screen making Carrie and Pit the winners.

Once Carrie was back at the mansion Pit smiled as he said, "Wow Carrie that was an amazing Final Smash."

Carrie blushed as she answered, "Thanks Pit, but it took a lot of me I-I think I need to lie down for a bit."

"Oh well, in case let me carry you to your room then." Pit suggested.

Carrie shook her head as she quickly responded with, "No, no that's alright Pit I can walk to my room from here."

Pit watched as Carrie tried to walk to her room, but after a short distance she fell on her knees exhausted from using so much energy on that last attack. Pit walk over and put her in his arms as he began to fly in the hallway, (being careful not to bump into anything or anyone of course). Once he made to her he opened the door tucked her in and left knowing that she only needed a few hours of sleep and she would fine.

Meanwhile outside of the mansion Zelda and Mewtwo were sitting under a tree looking out onto the lake as Lucario watched them from a safe distance hating every bit of what he was seeing.

"_Why in the world would he come back if he already broke her heart?" _Lucario asked, himself.

"_If you ask me he doesn't deserve another chance with the Princess." _Lucario thought to himself completely unaware that Mewtwo could read his thoughts.

Lucario watched as Zelda stood up and said that she was going to find Malon and see how she was doing. Mewtwo nodded as she kissed him on cheek and walked away.

Once she was gone he jumped out from on top of tree as he said, "Boy that was close."

"What was close Lucario?" Someone asked.

Lucario quickly turned around and was face to face with Mewtwo as Mewtwo asked, "I thought we made it clear that neither one of us would interfere with the other if we were with Zelda for the day?"

"Yes we did agree on that, but who said that I trusted your word." Lucario snapped back.

Mewtwo chuckled as he revealed a beaker with some type of liquid in it as he replied, "Well, then I guess I have no choice, but to do this then."

He then used his Physic Power to open Lucario's mouth as he poured the liquid inside. Once the liquid was completely gone he let go as Lucario started to ask, "What did you just pour down my throat?!"

Mewtwo smirked as he said, "Something that I found just lying around here. However, I don't know what it'll do to you so if I were I would get away from mansion because I know you wouldn't want to anyone. More importantly you wouldn't want to hurt Zelda now would you?"

Lucario growled as he held his stomach and replied, "You'll pay for this Mewtwo!"

Lucario then ran into the forest without wanting to look back Mewtwo smiled and said, "Now you won't ever get in my way again."

Back inside however, Peach was looking for Carrie so that she ask her if she wouldn't mind wearing a dress for an upcoming dance. But she had no idea that the entire time that she was doing this Dark Fox continued to stare at from shadows. He then told himself that no matter who what got in his way that he would make the Mushroom Princess his and only his.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That fallowing evening Ashley and the Pokemon Trainer were waiting for their opponents to arrive so that they could get the match underway. However, when the doors opened to reveal Bowser and Ganondorf as the two villains stared at the teenagers then just went through the portal all while smirking. Ashley was now beginning to have second thoughts about this, but the Pokemon Trainer put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he said, "Don't worry Ashley we can beat those guys easily."

She nodded and the two went through the portal ready to win their match against Bowser and Ganondorf.

The four ended up on Yoshi's Island as Ashley and the Pokemon Trainer both throw their Pokeballs onto the stage revealing Ashley's Houndour and Trainer's Charizard. Bowser and Ganondorf both came onto the stage in their own pacific ways as they both charged at the Pokemon. But they side stepped the attacks and Charizard hit they both with Flamethrower attack as Houndour jumped over onto the other side and hit them with his Ember attack sending the villains aways up in the air. When the two villains came back down onto the course however, Bowser hit Charizard with his Bowser Bomb while Ganondorf hit Houndour with his knees sending the dog Pokemon flying a bit since he was lighter compared to Charizard.

But what Ganondorf wasn't expecting was Houndour to hit him on the way back down with his Smog Attack blinding the Evil King for while the Dark/Fire type Pokemon Headbutted him sending him right into one of Charizard's Rock Smash attacks KOing him right on the stop as he flow off screen.

But out of nowhere Bowser grabbed Charizard did one of his Flying Slams sending the Fire Dragon Pokemon flying. And when Charizard was flying back towards the edge Bowser hit him with one of his Headbutts leaving only Ashley's Houndour in his way to win it all. Unfortunately while Bowser was busy with Charizard, Houndour was able to break a Smash Ball and once the glowing had stopped Bowser was somewhat surrounded by three Houndour's and then he was hit by three Shadow Ball attacks KOing him right on the stop (at least it would have if he would have so much damage on him from the earlier attacks) making Ashley and the Pokemon Trainer the winners and as they were teleported back to the mansion the Pokemon Trainer smiled and looked over at Ashley as he thought, "_I think she's got the hang of this."_

Meanwhile outside on one of the balconies of the mansion Zelda sighed heavily as she was hoping to send the entire with Lucario, but he hadn't showed up at all during the day. So this made the Princess worry a bit as she asked, "_Lucario where are you?"_

"I can answer that question Zelda." Someone replied.

Zelda quickly turned around saw Mewtwo standing there as she said, "Oh, Mewtwo it's just you. So please tell me do you know what happened to Lucario?"

Mewtwo looked at the Princess knowing that he would never want to lie to her, but he knew that if he told what he did then she would be very cross with him as he replied with, "I don't know what happened to him. However, the last time I saw him he was running into the forest holding his stomach in great pain."

Zelda then stood up as she said, "Then I must go look for him. So Mewtwo if you wouldn't mind-."

Mewtwo shook his head and smiled as he answered, "Not at all Princess."

With in an instantly was teleported down below the balcony as she waved and thanked him and quickly ran into the woods. She did not get that far however, because she bumped into something that felt like fur, but when she looked up she let a light gasp and slowly started to back away from what she was staring at.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so where did we leave off again (looks at last chapter). Oh, we left off at that part huh? Well, just so I don't take up any more of your time on with the chapter!**

Chapter 7

What Zelda was backing away from just happened to be Lucario. However, he seemed to be the size of a Super Giant. Sadly when she was backing away the Princess accidentally broke a stick. She then heard the Giant Lucario move a bit.

And it raised it head a bit she started to run away. However, she then heard Lucario slightly shout telepathically, "Zelda please wait!"

She instantly stopped and looked as Lucario had only moved his head to look at her as she slowly moved towards him and asked, "Lucario w-what happened to you?"

"Princess if you must know Mewtwo had poured a strange liquid down my throat and when I woke up the next morning I ended up like this."

Zelda looked down at the ground as she replied, "I see so Mewtwo lied to me when he told that he didn't know what was wrong with you."

"Well, yes he did you, but even he wasn't sure what the liquid would to me." Lucario stated.

Out of nowhere he felt something small hug his cheek and when looked out of the corner of his eye he saw Zelda hug him as best she could as she responded with, "I' just glad that you're alright Lucario."

As she was leaving Lucario blushed from the fact that she wasn't afraid of him (and that she had hugged him).

Zelda then turned around and said, "Well, since it's almost dark how about I come back here tomorrow and we'll spend the whole day together alright?"

He then nodded as Zelda smiled and walked away surprising even herself that she wasn't as sacred as she thought she would be.

Back inside the mansion Wolf was pacing the floor in mansion library trying to find the book that had everything written down about what Jill had done. The only that he knew already before she came here was that she was a member a group called, "S.T.A.R.S." and that she was trying to stop a company called Umbrella from turning everyone into zombies. But no matter how times he looked through each shelf he could find her book anywhere.

He then heard someone try to sneak out of library as he turned around and shouted, "Who's there?"

He looked and saw Samus walking out from behind of shelves holding Jill's background book in one her hands.

He growled and said, "Hand it over Samus."

Samus just folded her arms together as she asked, "Why should I hand it over to you? What so important about her past that you want-."

She instantly stopped and smirked as she ended with, "Oh, I see you like her don't you Wolf?"

Wolf blushed a deep shade of red as he snapped, "You better just shut up right now and hand over the book Samus! Or else-"

"Or else what you'll attack me with your claws? Oh, I'm so sacred." Samus stated, as she rolled her eyes and tossed the book behind her.

Wolf caught the book and started to run towards his room as he thought, "_Finally I can to the bottom of this."_

Meanwhile outside of mansion by the lake Malon wanted to show Fox how good she was with a bow as she pulled it and back and let go of the bow string. Fox stared at the arrow as it the center of target perfectly.

Fox continued to stare as he said, "Wow Malon that was really good."

"Thanks Fox. But I'm nowhere near as good as Link (meaning both Link and Toon Link), Pit, or Zelda." Malon replied, looking down at the ground slightly.

Fox stood up and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he said, "Hey who said that you had be better then them?" She looked up and he continued with, "And if you ask me Malon you're already a very special person."

Malon smiled as she asked, "Do you really mean that Fox?"

Fox blushed as he replied, "Uh, yeah of course I do."

Malon then kissed Fox on the cheek as she picked up her bow and arrows, but as she was walking away she suggested, "Hey Fox why don't we have a panic together, just the two of us."

"Sure that sounds like fun." Fox said, trying not to blush even more.

She then waved goodbye and once she was out sight Fox sat back down on the ground, but quickly stood up again as he said out loud, "Wait a minute why I am sitting here when I should be looking out for her."

He then started to run towards as he shouted, "Hey Malon wait up."

**Okay so that's it for right and I'll update well, whenever really. So review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 8

Peach sighed as the rain continued to pour. She still couldn't believe that Zelda was heading inside the woods in this kind of weather. She then felt someone was watching her and when she turned around she saw Dark Fox standing there smirking as he said, "Why hello Princes fancy meeting you here."

Peach gently smiled back once she realized that he meant her no harm as she replied, "Hello Dark Fox how are you today?"

The dark smasher shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Fine I suppose."

Dark Fox then stood right in front of Peach and put an arm around her as he suggested, "So why don't we go someplace less crowded hmm?"

Peach gasped and backed away as she calmly snapped back, "But Dark Fox I don't like in that way. I only consider a friend and nothing more."

"Oh, I see." Was that Dark Fox let out as he looked away and said, "Um sorry about that Peach it's just that-."

He was instantly cut off by Peach's hand as she replied, "Don't worry Dark Fox I completely understand. But you know there is someone who does like you a lot."

Dark Fox's face shot up as he asked "Really who?"

Peach giggled as she pointed towards Dark Zelda was reading a book in corner of the library. And once the Dark Princess noticed that both Dark Fox was staring at her she blushed as she quickly put the book in front of her face.

Dark Fox gently smiled as he walked towards her and said, "Hey Zelda do you want to hang out sometime?"

Dark Zelda gently put the book as she looked up at him and responded with, "Yes that sounds like fun. But could we wait until the weather is a bit nicer out?"

"Sure." Dark Fox answered, as he took a seat next to her.

Peach then quietly left the room and of course she knew that Dark Fox liked her. But ever since their match with Pit and Carrie he had been acting different around her and she had a feeling that he was hiding something from her. She however, had no idea that he was going to "hit" on her so she was very happy to tell Dark Fox that there was someone that he "could" live with. And yes she did love him very much so, but she knew that with her reputation and everything that it just wouldn't work between them.

A tear fell from her face as she left finally the room and headed towards her own wishing that maybe someday Dark Fox and herself could get together without people judging them just because he was a Dark Smasher and she was a Princess.

Meanwhile outside in the woods Zelda was sitting with Lucario as he had his paw over her so that she wouldn't wet by the rain.

She looked up at him and said, "Lucario you don't have to this you know."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." Lucario stated.

He then felt something very soft touch his cheek and when he looked down he saw Zelda's lips were against his fur and when she broke away there was bright light that engulfed him. After a few moments Zelda felt someone pull her into a hug and put their arms around her lovely. And when she opened her eyes she noticed that she was off the ground a bit and was up to Lucario's spike that was in the middle of his chest.

"Lucario y-you shrunk down to the size of a giant." Zelda pointed out.

Lucario let go of the Princess and set her as he replied, "Well, that is good, but how do I turn back to normal size again?"

Zelda thought about that for moment as she answered with, "Well, if a kiss on the cheek turned shrunk you down to this size then maybe-."

Sadly before she could finish her sentence she was pulled away from Luvario and was in Mewtwo's arms as he said, "So this is where you went to yesterday and today."

Lucario growled as he snapped back, "Let go Mewtwo she didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh, but she did because if I would have known that she was going to go find you. Then I would have never of had her go into the woods in the first place." Mewtwo sharply shot back.

He then teleported himself and Zelda out of Lucario's sight as he lunged at them, but in the end he only ended up hitting a tree.

Back inside however, Wolf was heading Jill's room after reading her back history he had made up his mind about how to help her out with her problem. While Pit on the other hand was heading towards Carrie's room to suggest something that would change her life forever (in a good way of course).

**Okay so you're probably thinking that my next update will be the last one for this story. Well, not to sound mean, but you're wrong because there's still a bit more to go. So review and that's it for today.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 9

Outside on the balcony in Carrie's room Pit had just asked Carrie if she would want to come back with him to his world.

Carrie looked the other way as she said, "Pit that sounds like fun, but I would much rather stay for a bit longer. If you do mind that is?"

Pit shook his head as he answered, "Not at all Carrie. In fact I was hoping that you would say that."

He then gently took her hand as he continued with, "And I promise that during our matches together that I will always look out for you no matter what.

Carrie blushed as she replied, "Thanks Pit and I'll be sure to do the same.

Meanwhile on the other end of the mansion Mewtwo let go of Zelda as she walk away a bit and he said, "Zelda I apologize for my actions these past few days. I guess I couldn't see you with anyone, but with me."

Zelda looked over at the forest as she replied, "Mewtwo I'm glad that you're apologizing, but it doesn't change the fact that I love Lucario with all of my heart."

Now Mewtwo was the one looking away as he responded with, "I see so there was nothing special at all."

Zelda instantly turned around and said, "No Mewtwo back at last years tournament there was something special between us it's just-."

"It's just that we never had a change to get to get to know each other better right?" Mewtwo asked.

Zelda continued to stare off into the distance as she answered, "Well, yes and no since we did learn a lot about each other. However, we never went to each other worlds to show each other where we came from."

Mewtwo nodded his head as he said, Yes that is true, but I've decided to go back with the Pokemon Trainer and Ashley tomorrow so you won't see for someimte."

"But you'll visit every so often right?" Zelda asked, now looking at him.

"Of course I will Zelda because I know that I will have a very good friend to come and see every now and again." Mewtwo stated, as he then teleported back inside the mansion leaving alone to think over about what just had happened.

However, while Zelda was thinking she heard Lucario voice as he asked, "Zelda was all of that true?"

She then turned and saw that Lucario was his normal size again as she replied, "Yes Lucario all of it was true I love you and only you."

Lucario smiled warmly as he said, "Zelda love you too."

Zelda then took Lucario's paw as the two headed back inside.

In the grand hall however, Malon and Fox were sitting together as she looked at him and asked, "So Fox would like to come back with me to my ranch?"

Fox looked at her now with a look of both shock and confusion as he asked, "Wait you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Well, yes I have to go back home sometime." Malon stated, hoping Fox would understand.

Instead however, Fox stood up and began to leave as Malon quickly stood up and asked, "Wait, you'll be there to say goodbye tomorrow won't you?"

Fox slightly turned his head as he asnwere with, "You know Malon I just don't know."

Wolf the other hand had just knocked on Jill's door as she opened it and asked, "Hey, Wolf what do you want?"

Slightly grinning Wolf answered, "Well, I was just wondering if you'll need any help getting rid of that "T-Virus" thing."

"What, but why would want to help me?" Jill asked.

"Simple I read what you went through and I just want to help you put an end to it." Wolf stated, as he walked inside the room.

"But if Wesker finds out about you he'll try to capture you and turn_**you**_into azombie too." Jill stated, hoping that Wolf would reconsider his decision.

Wolf grinned even bigger as he answered, "Yeah well, let's see him try and capture me."

Jill then hugged him as she said, "Thank you Wolf because with your help I think we can get rid of Umbrella once and for all."

"Yeah those zombies won't know what hit him when I get with my blaster." Wolf stated, now actually getting excited about his decision.

**Okay so that's it for this chapter and the final one will either be up tonight or tomorrow afternoon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, here's the final chapter.**

Chapter 10

That fallowing morning all of the smashers were outside of the mansion as all of the guests (expect for Carrie) were heading back to their own worlds (sort of). The first group to leave was the Pokemon Trainer, Ashley, and Mewtwo. And as the three were entering the portal Ashley could Peach as shouted, "Good luck Ashley and please come and visit with Trainer whenever you get the chance okay?"

Ashley nodded, as herself and the Pokemon Trainer disappeared first.

Mewtwo was about to fallow when Lucario walked towards him and extended a paw as he said, "I apologize for my actions towards you as well, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo shook Lucario's paw with his own and then disappeared back to the Pokemon World.

Malon quickly looked for Fox because she knew that right after Wolf and Jill left that she would be next to leave and she wanted to say goodbye.

Link noticed that his friend was starting to panic as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry Malon I'm sure Fox will show up sooner or later."

Speaking of Fox he was inside the mansion as he sat on one of couches in the grand hall and thought back to when he first met Malon. He didn't realize it at first, but he could of sworn that the look in her eyes of pure love when he was showing her around that day. And he had to admit that he did feel rather comfortable being next to her. It then hit him, the reason he felt that way was because he loved her too.

He quickly shot up and ran out the double doors towards the entrance as he thought, _"I hope I'm not to late."_

Back outside Wolf and Jill were in front of portal as Jill turned and said, "It was nice to meet you all and I hope I can come back soon."

Carrie smiled, as she stated, "Of course you'll come back Jill because you're with Wolf."

Wolf grinned at the comment and the two headed back to Jill's world so that they could take care of the Umbrella Corporation once and for all.

Right after those two left Malon slowly walked towards and as she looked at everyone smiling at her she felt a tear roll down her face as she started to enter the portal.

Out of nowhere though someone shouted, "Malon wait!"

Malon instantly turned around saw Fox running towards her as she became teary eyed and ran out of portal and met with a hug as the portal closed right after she left it.

Fox hled her close as he said, "You know Malon you probably won't be able to go back home for sometime."

"I know Fox, but I love you and I want to get to know you even better." Malon stated, as she looked at him.

Fox gently smiled as answered, "I love you too Malon. And I feel the exact same way you do."

**Okay I am guilty that I rushed this ending. I mean don't get me wrong I loved making this story, it's just that there's this other story that I am really looking forward to doing. So thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
